


Birthday Camboys for Scarlett!

by EmeraldLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Camboys, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Lance stumbles onto a livestream of Shiro and Lotor having sex and promptly shares it with Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Birthday Camboys for Scarlett!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettFAngell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Scar! I hope you like it <3

“Since when are Shiro and Lotor a couple?”

“What?” Keith frowned, lowering his phone and glancing up at his boyfriend from where his head rested on Lance’s lap. “They aren’t a couple. I’d think I know if my brother was dating his best friend.”

“Well, I’m not sure if they’re dating, but they’re certainly fucking.”

“They aren’t fucking, Lance.” Keith sighed and pushed himself up, twisting on the bed and wondering what in the world Lance was going on about. He wasn’t expecting Lance to turn his tablet towards him, gracing Keith with a high definition view of Lotor on his hands and knees on what was absolutely Shiro’s bed (there was no mistaking that black and silver duvet). But Lotor wasn’t alone, no, kneeling behind him was, indeed, Keith’s older brother, Shiro, and he was, indeed, driving his impressively large cock into Lotor with hard, rough thrusts.

“Whoa…”

“Agreed,” Lance nodded. Both knew they should look away, that they shouldn’t be watching people they know have such intense sex, but instead Keith scrambled to sit against Lance’s side, the two sharing the tablet between them.

Shiro had a hand fisted in Lotor’s long, white hair and was pulling his head back, causing Lotor’s back to bow as the slender male moaned loudly. The angle of the video was a side shot, so viewers were only offered a glimpse of Lotor’s swinging length, the smaller man unable to touch himself, not with the force in which Shiro was thrusting into him. The sound of skin on skin had filled the room, coupled with Lotor’s loud moans and Shiro’s lower groaning, Lotor pushing himself back with every thrust. Each moan was broken up by the way Shiro’s length pressed so deep inside Lotor that it almost knocked the breath out of him, sometimes reducing the boy to nothing more than a needy chant of ‘uhn, uhn, uhn’ while Shiro hammered into him from behind.

How in the world Shiro managed to hide such a cock was anyone’s guess, and many would wonder how it was possible that Lotor seemed to take it so easily, but the white haired male took every inch offered to him, and begged for more. It wasn’t the best angle to see the distention in Lotor’s stomach that Shiro’s cock was causing, but there were other videos if people wanted to see that sort of thing. This time around it was hard and fast, Shiro’s free hand digging into Lotor’s hip with almost bruising fingers, sure to leave marks when they were done.

“You like that?” Shiro grinned, his hips never slowing, showing impressive stamina as his muscles clenched with every hard thrust. “You like my cock in your ass, fucking you open?” The words seemed to drive Lotor crazy, his arms shaking as he struggled to keep pushing himself backwards - clearly the two had been going at it for quite some time.

“Yes! I love your cock!” Lotor nodded quickly, and he would have let his head hang down as he took every thrust, if not for the way Shiro was tugging on his hair. He loved it, the pull, the sting, the way Shiro manhandled him as though Lotor was nothing more than a toy for Shiro’s pleasure.

“You take it so well, baby. You’re such a good boy,” Shiro praised, watching as Lotor visibly shuddered, and not because of the bruising pace Shiro had set.

“Your good boy!” was Lotor’s response, his jaw hanging open as his moaning continued. Shiro let out a low groan and released Lotor’s hair, letting the smaller male hang his head forward as he himself shifted in position. Placing his now free hand between Lotor’s shoulder blades, Shiro pressed his lover’s chest down into the bed, his hips never slowing, but the angle clearly did a lot for Lotor as he cried out and pushed his hips back insistently.

“Yes! Like that! Right there!”

Shiro released Lotor’s hip and paused in his motions, though he wasn’t surprised when Lotor did his best to keep pace, fucking himself back against Shiro’s cock as the large man repositioned himself. Strong arms were braced above Lotor’s shoulders and Shiro adjusted his stance before the heavy thrusts resumed, and if not for the way his forearms buffered Lotor’s shoulders, he would have sent Lotor sliding forward against the blankets. The change in position caused Lotor to cry out once more, nodding into the bedding, mouth open as he took gasping breaths.

“Are you going to cum, baby?” Shiro moaned, clearly teetering on the edge himself. “Are you going to cum for me?”

“Yes, daddy! Please, daddy! I want to cum so bad!” Lotor writhed against the cock that kept plunging into him, Shiro fucking him deeper than ever, and Lotor knew his hips were going to ache the next day. His words were what drove Shiro over the edge, a loud cry ripping from the dark haired males throat as he shoved his hips forward once, twice more, before pressing deep as said hips jerked and he flooded Lotor’s tight passage with his cum.

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro moaned, rolling his hips. “Take it! Take it all!”

“I’m taking it, daddy! I want all of it!” Lotor followed Shiro only moments later, the sensation of being flooded with his lover’s seed taking him over the edge, the white haired male cumming completely untouched. It still wasn’t the best angle, but the mess Lotor’s jerking cock left all over the black bedding under him was a good testament to his pleasure. The two rocked against one another, drawing out their orgasms, even when Shiro leaned back and sat up properly, though he kept his hips pressed against Lotor’s reddened ass.

“Fuck, baby… You took it all…”

“I did…” Lotor moaned sweetly, glancing over his shoulder and biting his bottom lip with a coy look. “Did I do good, daddy?”

“So fucking good,” Shiro nodded, sliding one hand up and down Lotor’s back. “You’re always such a good boy for me.” The tender moment lasted just a bit longer before Shiro leaned forward and coaxed Lotor back up onto shaky arms, but only long enough for the two to share a soft kiss. Grey eyes found baby blue and the two smiled before turning their faces to the camera, Lotor sinking back into the bedding and offering a tired smile, Shiro carefully withdrawing from his lover and winking.

“I really made a mess of him… but you know the drill,” he teased. “Only subscribers get to see the load I just pumped into my baby’s ass.”

“Thanks for donating!” Lotor chimed in, keeping his hips lifted and swaying them gently.

“And don’t forget to vote on what we stream next,” Shiro concluded. Lotor blew a kiss to the camera and Shiro gave a mock-version of a salute before the livestream faded into blackness.

“...I just watched my brother fuck his best friend…” Keith mumbled, one hand gripping the tablet, the other covered in Lance’s cum from where he had stroked his boyfriend to completion. Lance’s hand was just as messy, having also jerked Keith to a speedy release, though the brunette was happily licking said cum off his fingers.

“We should subscribe to their stuff,” he offered, glancing at Keith while he swirled his tongue over messy digits. He loved the way Keith blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
